


Alpha Mornings

by BlackCat46



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alpha (Samoyed pup), F/M, Hayffie being dog parents, Hayffie being domestic, dog content, just pure cuteness, lots of fluff, no actual plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat46/pseuds/BlackCat46
Summary: Cute fluffy plotless morning with Hayffie and their puppy.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Alpha Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all. This was inspired 60% by quarantine, 10% by my bichon-Maltese dog taking every chance he gets to jump on people and lick their ears, 10% by Samoyed dogs being these adorable things I absolutely adore, 10% by Ellana-san's April Showers dog Snowball (who I adore so much, I wish he was canon), and 10% by me just not sleeping at all and needing something to fill the time. 
> 
> Please enjoy a completely plotless one-shot of Hayffie being themselves, and their dog being a dog.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, its characters, or its world. All rights go to Suzanne Collins, and I am not Suzanne. I just like playing around with her characters.

The barking. The never-ending barking. Effie groans quietly, covering her head with the pillow, and gently kicks at Haymitch's leg. "Go sort your dog out," she grumbles. "He's a yapping monster, and I am sick of it."

"He's your dog too," Haymitch mutters.

"No, you brought the annoying little monster home, just like you did with your birds, and now you can deal with him," she hisses. "Go sort it out, or you're mopping the kitchen floor when he breaks his house training again."

He groans and mutters "You're lucky you're pretty, sweetheart."

"That's my line," she tells him. "Now go, your pet is annoying me."

He goes downstairs, muttering all the while about how annoying Effie is, which seems extremely unfair to her, considering that she never agreed to a dog, everything she owns is now covered in dog fur, she's constantly cleaning up after it, and now she's being woken up by an insistent puppy. She doesn't like to think of how big the dog will get. "Go on, boy, go wake Mommy," she hears Haymitch order from downstairs.

She barely has time to flop on her front before the dog, a big, fluffy creature at only eight months old, lands on her back and starts to sniff. He whines, nudging her neck with his wet nose, pauses, then sticks his tongue into her ear. She shrieks and bolts out from under the dog, out of bed and straight into the bedside table, tripping backwards over it only to hit her head on the wardrobe door. "Ouch!" she groans, and Haymitch comes running in. The dog bounds off the bed to her side, gently nuzzling at her cheek and whimpering. "You shouldn't stick your tongue in my ear, dog."

The dog whines again and bumps his nose on her cheek, then looks to Haymitch, placing a large, heavy paw on Effie's stomach. "Yeah, I know, buddy, I can see she's hurt," Haymitch tells him. "You need to let me get to her if you want me to help her. Back up a bit."

The dog obediently backs up, whining quietly, and Haymitch pats his head gently, then scoops Effie up and sits her on their bed to examine the damage. The dog patters over, putting his front paws on Effie's knees, giving her an innocent look. She rolls her eyes and says "Haymitch, your dog is touching me."

"He's trying to make sure his mommy's okay," Haymitch says. "And he clearly feels bad for your injury, even though it's your fault for flying out of bed like that."

"He stuck his tongue in my ear! Even you're not weird enough to do that!" Effie snaps.

The dog whimpers and Haymitch scratches his ear. "Come on, he was worried about you, he just wanted Mommy's cuddles. Look at this little face," Haymitch says, gently tipping the dog's chin up. "He tried to help when he saw you were hurt. He just wants you to love him."

Effie sighs and whines "I wouldn't even have been hurt if he hadn't licked my ear."

"He thought you were dead," he says. "That's his way of checking if you're dead or not. He only wants you safe. He loves you. What's not to love about him?"

Effie sighs and pets Alpha gently. "Fine... He's perfect," she huffs. "Anyway, some of us are unlucky enough to be close to a period, so you, my handsome man, and our pretty puppy are going to have to spend a day together while I lie in bed feeling sick, sore, full of a headache, and sorry for myself."

"Alpha, buddy, do you want to cuddle Mommy while I go buy her chocolate?" Haymitch asks.

Alpha growls softly, then gently nudges Effie in the direction of the bed. "Are you telling me to lie down, puppy?" she asks softly, and Alpha wags his tail in response. "I'm being ordered around by a dog, Haymitch."

"It's not the first time, small stuff," Haymitch chuckles. "Go on, get in bed. Alpha, you're in charge of keeping Mommy in bed. Only let her up for toilet."

He disappears into the bathroom to get dressed, and once Effie lies down, Alpha curls up next to her, his head cushioned on her stomach. Haymitch emerges, ten minutes later, and smirks to see Effie pinned under their dog's head. "I've been stolen by the puppy," she giggles. "I didn't think I'd like being a prisoner so much."

"With a Samoyed captor? Yeah, you're going to hate every minute, you're going to get big, slobbery kisses and lots of cuddles. How are you ever going to survive?" Haymitch asks, grinning. "Remember, buddy, let her use the toilet."

Alpha wags his tail, staying put on the bed. "I'm not getting up unless he does," Effie hums, petting him. "He's a good boy."

Haymitch smirks and says "He is a good boy. I'll be home in twenty minutes, beautiful, try not to fall asleep."

"I'm not tired yet," she murmurs, petting Alpha. "I'm just comfy."

"Yeah, just don't let that go to your head," Haymitch tells her, then leans over her to kiss her lips. "You stay pretty, okay?"

"I'll try, darling. You stay safe," she whispers, even though she knows nobody in all of Panem is brave or stupid enough to mess with him. Haymitch is known country-wide for his ability to survive anything, and on her most bored days, she's searched him on her tablet to find the rumours going around that he's immortal. "I love you."

"Mushy," he mutters, kissing her again. He pats Alpha and says "You be a good boy for her, and there'll be treats."

Alpha's tail wags even harder and Effie laughs. "Baby, you'll sprain your tail if you wag it any harder," she giggles, gently rubbing Alpha's fluffy fur. "We should get you brushed today, your fur's getting matted again."

"If you want me to do it while you have your chocolate, I will," Haymitch offers.

"It's okay, I'm here, I can do it," Effie replies. "I like brushing his fur."

Haymitch grins and asks "You're not staying lay down today, are you?"

"No, I have a puppy to brush," she says. "You do the energetic stuff like walking him and playing fetch with him, I do the grooming stuff."

"Just don't put another bow in his fur," Haymitch chuckles. "He doesn't need decorating."

"No, he's beautiful enough as it is. I only did that once because it was your birthday," she says, grinning. "And that bow looked wonderful in his fur."

He rolls his eyes and says "If she tries another bow, buddy, lick her."

"Don't you have chocolates and puppy treats to buy?" Effie huffs, scratching Alpha behind his ears. "Look at him being good, do you really think I'll punish him with a bow? Last time took me an hour, he wiggled a lot."

Haymitch grins and says "Good boy. Don't you ever let Mommy decorate you. I'll see you both in twenty minutes."

As soon as the front door clicks closed, Effie escapes Alpha and says "Come on, brushing time, baby!"

He eagerly follows her downstairs, where she gets out his brush and a bag. She sits with him patiently, gently separating out each knot in the soft white fur before she brushes him thoroughly, only pausing to undo a knot she didn't initially see or clean out the brush. Alpha loves every second, obediently rolling to his back when she asks and keeping still for her, happily watching as she brushes him. Haymitch walks in as Effie finishes brushing the dog, and asks "Are you okay now?"

"Yes," Effie says. "Brushing the fluffy pup is soothing."

"Good," Haymitch says, then strokes her hair. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Effie replies happily, smiling and leaning into his touch as Alpha bounds up to him, happy to see him. "Someone's eager to see his daddy."

"Hey, buddy," Haymitch says, petting him. "Mommy did a good job on your fur, huh? You look like someone owns you again."

"He's our majestic fluffy pup," Effie says proudly. Alpha wags his tail again eagerly. "Yes, baby, you are."

"Do you want your chocolate?" Haymitch asks.

"Let me wash my hands first, honey, I don't want to eat fur," she says softly, then kisses his lips. "I missed you. You were gone a lot longer than you anticipated, he got a full brushing."

Haymitch smiles slightly, giving her a quick hug. "Missed you too, small stuff. The boy cornered me and wanted to talk about you. Go on," he says, allowing her to walk to the kitchen to wash her hands. When she comes back in, he asks "How's the pain? Are you bleeding heavily?"

"No pain besides backache," Effie says happily. "No blood yet, either. It'll come, it's just a question of _when_. The back pain is a giveaway."

"Do you want a back rub?" Haymitch asks.

"Well, that's an offer you'll _never_ get me to turn down," Effie giggles. "Especially if it goes where it usually does."

"That sounds promising," Haymitch chuckles. "Come on, beautiful, upstairs. Alpha, you take a nap, preserve your innocence."

Alpha jumps onto the sofa, curls up, and watches as his humans walk upstairs. About fifteen minutes later, he hears whimpering, and wanders upstairs, ready to protect. He nudges at the bedroom door to find it won't budge, so he scratches it gently. "Is that Alpha?" Effie asks, her voice soft and slurred from bliss.

"Probably," Haymitch chuckles. "Told you, you're loud. He's probably scared that you're hurt."

Alpha turns and pads back downstairs, assuming that his humans are okay now. He stays quiet for another fifteen minutes until a piercing screech echoes through the house.

He runs upstairs and starts to bark at the bedroom door, which still isn't giving in to his nudges, until the screaming stops and Haymitch opens the door. "Is he okay?" Effie asks, walking to the door in her robe, tying the sash tightly.

"He's fine," Haymitch says, and chuckles as Alpha bounds past him and flattens Effie to the floor, sniffing her. "I think he heard your screams."

Effie blushes, but starts laughing anyway. "Aww, baby, I'm sorry for worrying you. It's all right, those screams are good screams. You don't need to be scared," she coos, giggling the whole while. "Come on, sweetie, off Mommy, you're squishing me."

Alpha licks her cheek, then climbs off her, wagging his tail. "Satisfied, buddy?" Haymitch asks. "Mommy's okay."

Alpha barks once, then jumps at Haymitch, who pets him gently. "Shall I make lunch?" Effie asks, standing up and adjusting her robe to cover her again. Haymitch grins, so she smiles and asks "What do you want to eat? Only food, mind you. What are you after?"

"Damn," he sighs, a smirk on his face. "How about we have a grilled ham and cheese sandwich?"

"Perfect," Effie says. "Mayo or no?"

"Not for me, small stuff," he says. "Alpha, downstairs, lunchtime."

Alpha runs ahead, while Haymitch wraps his arms around Effie and kisses her head. "You're so sweet," she whispers. "I do believe I owe you an apology."

"What have you done?" he asks.

"I said I thought a dog was a bad idea," she says quietly. "I never apologised for blowing up at you over him. You were right. He's the perfect addition to the family."

"I know," he chuckles. "Puppy was our best plan. And we're keeping the family to two fully grown kids, Alpha, Mommy, and Daddy, aren't we? You're definitely starting your period, aren't you?"

"I hope so, otherwise I'm experiencing lower back pain for nothing," she says. "You know my body won't let that happen. Relax."

"Not until there's a natural blood flow coming out of you," he says. "I'm paranoid."

"I know," she says. "I know what you want if it ever happens. I've got my hands full with you, the kids we already have, and Alpha. I don't need _more_."

"That's my girl," he murmurs, kissing her head. "Let's go get food, yeah?"

"Yes," she murmurs, squeezing him. "I'm hungry, and I'm not a gambler, but I bet Alpha would love some food too."

They wander downstairs to find Alpha patiently waiting with his bowl in his mouth. "It's okay, buddy, we're here," Haymitch says. "Put your bowl back."

Alpha trots back to the kitchen, waiting by his food mat. Haymitch gets out the dog food while Effie washes her hands to prepare their lunch. "Are you taking him to the meadow today?" Effie asks quietly.

"Yeah, he needs a run," Haymitch says. "Another few laps around the green might actually kill me. Playing fetch with him isn't so bad, he's great at doing the running for me."

"I might have a nap while you wear him out," she hums. "You wore me out, after all."

"What can I say, sweetheart?" he asks, standing up to hug her. "You're worth the effort."

She tilts her head back to kiss him. "Mm, good. I hope you don't get too tired, darling, because if I'm still not bleeding by tonight, you're getting another workout," she tells him.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asks. "Didn't you just say you're worn out?"

"I won't be by the time you get home," she giggles. "I'm having a nap later."

He kisses her and asks "Do you think I'll manage another round?"

"Yes," she says. "I'm giving you hours of rest. You'll be fine."

"You're a monster," he chuckles.

"You love me for it," she giggles, putting ham over the cheese and sprinkling more cheese on it. "I'm your monster."

"Yeah, you are," he mutters, kissing her neck. "My monster."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I'm already very attached to Alpha, I'm not going to lie. 
> 
> As always, if you have any requests, I do take them on any platform I'm on. That's here, Twitter, my Wordpress site, and on my fanfiction net page. Links are in my profile. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, as I'm the only one working on these one-shots and like anyone, can miss things that aren't quite right. And if you have anything you'd like to say to me, let me know in a comment below. 
> 
> Until next time, much love and happiness to you all. Cat xxx


End file.
